Blue fire is all I need
by LoviROMA17
Summary: When Rin and Yukio get dragged in some kind of magic school under Mephistos orders they didn t expect to be facing dragons, mearpeople, mazes that trie to kill you and some stupid snake faced bastard tht claims he s the son of Satan. Contains spoilers
1. Chapter 2

Blue fire is all I need.

A ride on a beautiful crimson train to Scotland, to learn in some kind of magic- school? What a load of crap! Why in the freaking hell should we do that? Answer: Mephistos order.

Fucking clown, who does he think he is, ordering me and Yukio around like he owed us. Shit!

So, there we were. Sitting in a train… Out of Japan… Great.

Yukio was sitting opposite to me reading some book, which title I couldn't understand. Damn English, oh, how I wished I'd paid more attention to it during class, but being the idiot I am I didn't.

- Yukio, stop reading that stupid book and pay attention to meee~ - I whined caching his attention. He lifted his eyes over the book and sight.

- What is it nii-san?

- Don't you what is it nii-san me! – I mocked. – Teach me some freaking English four – eyes. - Yukio glared at me at the "megane" comment, his till swishing back and forth in irritation.

- Fine have it your way. But in exchange stop calling me four-eyes.

- I'll call you whatever I want, I'm the older one here.

- If you're the older then stop acting like you're the younger, and besides…- He smirked an evil glint shoving in his eyes. – I'm taller!

- Oh, don't you rube it in my face or else…

- Or else what? – I paused for a brief second, thinking what could I threaten that twin of mine. I couldn't possibly punch him, I would newer unless necessary. And then I got it.

- Or else I won't teach you how to control your flames. – Yukios smile faded. Jack pot!

- Fine! – He put the stupid book down and turned to me.

- Herro, my name is Yukio Okumura, what is yours? – I blinked.

- What?

- Ugh, do you wasn't to learn or not?

- Of curse I do!

- Then what did I just say?

- You said something "Herro, my name is Yukio Okumura" and the, something `bout food.

- No, I said "What is yours" not something about food.

- Well it sounded like you were talking `bout meat.

* Meat? Where, Rin can I have some? * Kuro started jumping up and down next to me at the meat comment.

- Yeah, sure you can. Wait a seck. – I rummaged through my trunk and found some bacon I was saving for the cat – sith. Kuro happily ate the meat while Yukio glared at me.

- What? – I asked.

- You know, you should stop spoiling him so much.

- I'm not spoiling him.

- Yes you are: Want some meat Kuro, how `bout onigiri, here's some catnip wine, too hot let me blow on it, how bout something else, like takuyaki? You spoil him and soon he'll get lazy. You haven't even showed him how to use the litter – box. Yukio started counting off all the times I had spoiled the little demon. God, this was irritating!

- Hey, Kuro`s not a pet whom you can train however you like. Besides, he is my familiar not yours!

We sat there in complete silence, glaring at each other. – If you want to learn then at least try paying attention. – He broke the silence.

- I am! – I protested putting on a pout. He sight again.

- Ok, let`s try again. Herro, my name is Yukio Okumura, what is yours?

- My n-name isu Rin. How`s that? – I grinned cause I now knew what he was talking about.

- God, but don`t say isu, say is.

- Well that sounds illogical.

- I know, but that`s how English is apart from Japanese.

- Just how many letters are there in English?

- According to the alphabet – 26. – My jaw dropped. – What the fuck, 26 we have like… - I stopped to count the syllables in Japanese in my head. - …like 190, plus romaji and hiragana and don`t get me even started on some minor words with their own special hieroglyphs. That`s so fucking no fair.

- Yes I know nii – san, but different cultures have different languages. – Yukio sounded tired from my ranting and sight just sitting back and letting me finishes my tantrum.

- And what the hell is wrong with their grammar, turning everything upside down, would it kill them to speak normallish?

- Rin that`s their language and their grammar, you understand?

- No, dzen dzen wagetenai. (No, I don`t get a thing.) My body started heating up and blue sparks emitted from my body.

- Nii – san calm down, your caching on fire!

- Good, now I can burn this shitty train to the ground and spill some guts. – I smiled a wicked sneer and lowered my head for a better impression my canines shining. Yukio shivered and I made a low chuckle.

- Nii – san!

- Relax, I`m only puling your tail, otouto. (Little brother.)

- Focus Rin!

- All right. What`s next?

- How are you today? – This one I knew.

- I am fine, how are you?

- I`m well, thank you. What`s the weather like? – I paused thinking.

- It… is… nice? – I looked at Yukio who smiled at me and nodded his head. I smiled back.

We continued speaking for a while and decided to take a nap.

When I woke up it was about 18.25. I was woken by an obnoxious banging at the compartment door. Fucking people, can`t even let someone sleep in peace.

The banging didn`t stop so I had no choice but to open the freaking door and shout at the intruder.

- What in the freaking world is wrong with you, can`t you see were sleeping? (Damn Yukio, why couldn`t he open the door?)

The person in the door appeared to be a bushy brunette with light brown eyes. She was already dressed in those crappy robes, but all together she looked fucking beautiful. But since she disturbed my sleepy time I wasn`t going to be all nice and flirty. The girl just looked at me.

-Nani? (What?) – I shouted at her. She flinched a bit but still had that puzzled look on her face. Silence. How long did that bitch intend to stand there?

- Oh, you must be speaking Japanese. Let me see… - She said something again in that irritating language. – Eigoga wakarimasuka?(Do you understand English) – Thank you, now I can understand.

- Yie, chiyoto yaya desu. (No, just a bit.)

- Soodesuka.(I see.) – At this point Yukio woke up. Damn fucker. He could have chosen a better timing, like before I opened the door.

- Nii- san, nanioushiteru?(Brother, what are you doing.)

- Betsuni, tada konno onna… (Nothing, just this girl…)- I pointed at the brunette. He walked towards her and began a conversation in that God damn, stupid, illogical English. Oh God, why couldn`t you create a world where everyone spoke in just one or two fucking languages.

Their conversation over and the girl left, Yukio sat down facing me. – Well… - I asked, - What did the bitch want? – He sight hearing my rinbowish language. Man that dude sights a lot, never noticed. – She asked if we haven't seen two boys with red and black hair. The red-head has freckles and the other has messy hair, glasses and green eyes.

- Sounds like you, only you have brown hair. You and that chick make a cute couple. – I snickered.

- Nii – san! – He blushed a deep red.

- What, I`m only saying my opinion.

- Well that`s not important, also she said we`ll arrive shortly, so get dressed.

- No freaking way am I ever going to wear that shitty excuse of school uniform, I`d rather wear my True Cross uniform, it`s much more comfortable.

- Suit yourself. – Yuki shrugged and proceeded to change while I played with Kuro.


	2. School

Hello everyone, LoviRoma17 here.

I'm really sorry it took so long to update this chap. School has been really mean to me and I got kind of lazy.

Anyway here it is hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe Ao no exorcist. If I did Rin would go berserk and kill everyone except for Yukio.

A huge man with a beard and long messy like forest hair stood in front of the first years. I stared in awe at the mans humongous body, thinking that Mephisto (being 1,92 cm tall) could only reach till his chest, so enormous he was. "First years c'mon, follow me." He stated in a rough but friendly voice. We did as told and followed the man. Don't get the wrong idea, me and Yukio weren't first years, but we were acquired to follow the younger ones since we didn't know what else to do.

As we walked I saw the bushy haired girl walking toget5her with a couple of guys and a red-haired girl to a carriage, which was being pulled by bat-winged horses. They looked kind of cute. To me that is. Most demons looked cute to me, I don't know why; maybe it runs in the family.

Our group reached a big (not huge) lake, which was filled with boats. I thought: Were we really going to that big castle/school by boats? Bite me! I'd rather jump on Kuros back and let him take me there. Maybe I could convince Yukio to do too, seeing his expressions at the boat ride that is.

"Yukio, how `bout we diss `em and go to that school on Kuro? "

*What?* the cat squeaked. "That is, if he wants." I said apologetically. Yukio narrowed his eyes on me. Guess that's a no. I sighted. "All right, but only because I don't want to ride on that, that boat and not with some children." Now that surprised me. Either he hates kids or gets see sick. I shrugged it off and climbed on a now transformed cat-sith. Yukio climbed after me and as he sat down I squeaked in pain. "Yuki, don't sit on my tail!" I yelped, Yukio gave me an apologeticall look and let my tail go.

"Jeez, watch it." Kuro jumped up in the dark sky and sore to the castle. Luckily no one saw us. Stupid humans, ha!

We went inside the school to meet an old, very strict looking lady. She was wearing a green robe and a dark pointy hat. The woman looked at us kind of oddly and waited till we reached the place shi was waiting for us, which was up stairs.

"Mr. Okumura and your brother I presume?" Yukio nodded with no expressions what so ewer. I nudged closer to my brother and elbowed him. "What did she say?"I whispered, he waved me off and said he'd tell later. Jerk!

"And where might I ask is your escort?" Asked the lady, who I couldn't understand but she was looking around the hallway, was she looking for someone?

"He is…

"Right here!" Out of no where a puff of pink smoke and sparkles appeared in front of the lady, which afterwards turned into a tall, clown like man with pointy teethe, a stupid hat, purple short hair and a ridiculous umbrella in his hands.

"Johan Pheles Phaust the fifth, at your serwice!"Mephisto bowed.

Baaaaka! I mocked him in my head. Show off, but kissing clown. I started humming a quiet melody. Kuro looked at me from his perch on my shoulder and started humming with me. Yukio, Mephisto and that woman had started a conversation about who knows what, but I zoned them out.

Leaning against a nearby wall I looked out the window next to me. It had started raining. Man am I glad I had the brilliant idea of coming here on Kuro or else we would be soken wet by now, I'm such a genius!

After 5 ore 10 minutes I was getting bored. Just how long did they intend to talk, maybe I could wander off, I'm sure they wouldn't notice.

As I started to walk towards the end of the hall way I heard a voice in my head. `Don't even think about it Rin!` I turned my head and saw Yukio glaring at me. `What I wasn't gonna.`

`Yes you were! ` He stared at me intensively, but his lips didn't move when I heard him talking. Twin telepathy, damn I'd forgotten about that. Ever since that incident on the schools roof top, or the incident when some old fart face tried to execute me, I`we been able to communicate with my bro through thoughts. Man that was annoying. I remember the first time when we found out about it.

_Flash back_

_Yukio was sitting at the study table and I was reading his Shonen mangas when I heard it._

_`Agh, Rin when will you finally study so I don't have to give you only 58 points, that's the lowest point count in class. Compared to Suguro, he got 97. ` I looked at my twin who was correcting our mistakes after a test, fidgeting with his pen and tapping it on the table._

"_Hey, this time I did study, its just that you questions on the test are un understandable." I argued feeling offended. "What, I didn't say anything nii-san, are you feeling OK?" He looked at me concerned._

" _`course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"_

_`Maybe the blood loss is affecting him, should I take him to see the doctor? `_

"_Whoe, whoe, whoe… I'm not going anywhere near a doctor, four- eyes!"_

"_Nii-san? How did you know I was thinking of taking you to the doctor?_

"_Well, you just said it."_

"_No I didn't." We stood there for a moment, staring at each other._

"_Don't call me a freak!" He exclaimed his slightly shorter tail swaying from side to side." I didn't call you a freak, at least not loud."_

"_I heard you calling me a studying obsessed, nerdy freak."_

"_I didn't say that!" I retorted standing up from the bed and glaring at Yukio._

"_Well yeah, I wouldn't say that out loud if I weren't pissed, that is."_

"_Say something in your mind!" He gestured with his finger towards me excitedly._

_`Umm, what should we have for dinner, takuyaki, onigiri, ramen, maybe pasta with mozzarella? ` I looked at Yukios smirking yet amazed face. "Well, what was I thinking about? " _

"_I think we could have flapjacks with dangou, I'm not really in the mood for Italian food or ramen, thought onigiri sounds nice."_

"_O.M.G. Yukio, you can read my thoughts, does that mean I can read yours?"_

"_Guess so."_

_END OF FLASH BACK._

"Fine." I sight and went back to the wall. Yukio finished talking and gestured me to follow.

We went up a staircase and reached a huge door. I looked at Yukio." This is the great hall. Meal times and events are all held in here, also the sorting ceremony is being preceded in here."

"Nanda kore?" (What's that?)

"It's a ceremony where the first years are being sorted in four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Raven claw and Huffle puff.

"Dumb names." I laughed. "Are we going to be sorted too, like the rest of those brats?"

"Yes nii-san, but since were exchanges we'll be sorted after everyone else is."

"Great." I yawned in a sarcastic manner. "So, how long does it last?"

"Like half an hour or an hour."

"What, that long, I'm gonna die from boredom. Can I at least wander somewhere, I want to explore this place a little."

"No nii-san, stay here!"

"But…"

"Rin!" He said in that warning tone, which always did the trick. I gave him the puppy dog look, but he just shouted in my head `No! `

The boredom was killing me. We had to wait for what seemed like an eternity, I almost fell asleep only to be woken by the loud cheers that came from the hall. How long did it take for someone to sort some snotty eleven year olds? A lot apparently.

Kuro ran around the hallway chasing a mouse, and Yukio was quietly reading that book again. Oh God, please kill me, `cause if you don't I'll commit a suicide right here and now. Like- jumping out the window. That would do, or maybe take one of Yukios BB guns and shoot myself?

As I thought of a better way to kill myself time past by, and Yukio pulled me out of my thoughts, by shaking me a bit. "Nii-san, it's our turn."

"Already?" He nodded and I followed my brother in the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I`m really really really sorry for taking so long to update but my school kind of got in the way and I kind of kept jumping from one anime to another that I completely lost any track of this fick.

But I`m back now and will try to update as soon as possible so keep reading and reviewing, it makes me happy.

Once again a 1000 gommenasai for all my readers...

Still I do not own Blue exorcist(even thought I`d love to.)

**And now without further ado... **

**chapter 3.**

First impression – WOW! With capital letters.  
>It wasn`t as big as True Cross opera stage though, but it was impressive. There were four long tables: two on my right and two on my left. All were decorated in different colors – green, yellow, blue and red.<br>Personally I liked the blue one,(I wonder why) but the red one was nice too. The others not so much, but the green one gave off an awfully familiar feeling.  
>I looked up at the ceiling and my jaw dropped for the second time that day. There was no wall, no colons, no arks no nothing just a beautiful night sky filled with shooting stars, silver clouds and….OMG are those candles floating in mid air?<br>I nudged Yukio in the side and pointed to my discovery. He just stared at it for a few seconds and said nothing. Typical Yukio, no matter what I do I sometimes can`t get emotions out of him. What is he some kind of emo or something?  
>Back to the bizarre ceiling. In my cools list it takes the… third place, right after sukiyaki and his demonic powers.<br>I looked around the hall as I heard a veeeery old man say something to the students, which obviously I couldn`t understand, so I paid no attention to him.  
>The lady from before stood at the front of the staff table (I assume) and was holding a long piece of parchment that kind of reminded me of a scroll. Next to her was an old stool on which sat a lone, old, pointy hat. It kind of gave me the creeps.<br>"Okumura Rin!" The lady said. I looked at her in confusion then at Yukio. `Go and sit on the stool. ` Yukio said a bit irritated in my mind. I made a small nod ( not before insulting him) and went towards the respected place.  
>Every eye in the hall was staring at me like some specimen or something. Probably because of my uniform. (Like hell am I going to wear a dress!)<br>I sat down in the stool and the green lady put that creepy thing on my head. I swear I felt shivers run down my spine!  
>The hat slid over my eyes and everything became black.<br>Then. It. Moved…?  
>Holy **, it moved! Why the freakin` hell did a hat move? And what the **, did I just hear a voice in my head?<br>`Weird. It`s like I can`t even read your thoughts. Are you by any chance using Occlumency? `It asked. Wait… did it just say it can`t read my mind?  
>"Now why the hell would I do that? I don`t even know what that is, and for the record stay the ** away from my thoughts you ** of a hat!" I whispered to it harshly.<br>`Demons are immune to magic, the hat is just trying to get in your head to check which house would be the most suited for you.` Yukio explained to me standing near the entrance of the hall.  
>`So… if I`m immune to magic the freak can`t sort me? `<br>`Yes. `  
>` Then what the ** do I do? I don`t wanna sit here all night long. Yukio help me! `<br>`Calm down nii-san, just choose one house and I`m sure it will place you there. `  
>` How? I like all the colors… except for the yellow. (too bright)<br>` That's Hufflepuff. It mostly consists of loyal people. The green one is Slytherin: the pay attention to ambition. The blue is Rawenclaw: chosen by cleverness, and the red one is Gryffindor: for bravery and courage. `  
>I thought to go between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Since the green table was drawing me near it I started chanting: "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…"<br>"Are you sure?" The hat said something that sounded like a question, so I ignored it and continued chanting. "If you are so sure, then let it be… Gryffindor!"  
>` Gryffindor. ` Yukio said. I stood up and walked to the red table, my sword scabbard slung over my shoulder and a smug look on my face. A guy`s got to look impressive.<br>I chose a seat between a chubby blackette who looked like all the worlds good luck had turned against him, and a skinny boy with round glasses and a lightening shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.  
>"Okumura Yukio." The green lady (I guess I`ll call her that from now on) said. Yukio sat on the stool and waited for "the green lady" to put the creepy hat on his head.<br>"So you`re related eh?" Creepy hat spoke.  
>"Actuary were twins."<br>"Ah, twins you say! Then I know just the right place for you." The creep halted for a sec. then shouted: "Gryffindor!" Yukio walked up to the table and sat next to me and I gave him a high five.  
>Then old silver beard stood from his seat and started talking. As he did Yukio translated it in my head. "This year Hogwarts is proud to announce that the Triwizard cup is going to be held here in our respectful school. And now, please welcome the lovely witches of Beauxbatons!" The doors sprang open with a loud booming sound and in came a bunch of European girls dressed in blue silk dresses.<br>They walked forward, stopped, stretched out the left hand and made a soft "Ahh" sound. Then they did it on the opposite side, stretching their right hand and ahhing again.  
>I don`t know why, but the guys seemed to be drooling at those prissy girls. (So lame) Personally Yukio and I just stared blankly. (Oh, and there was another humongous human lady that made everyone gasp. Even Yukio.)<br>"And here are the wizards of Durmstrang!" Silver beard spoke again.  
>Through the double door some military looking buff guys dressed in crimson and black, showing some flashy moves that I`m too lazy to explain. (Also there was a cute dragon made of fire.)XD<br>Something else happened but I was too busy talking to Kuro, that I didn`t notice what exactly. But as a I lifted my eyes I saw a golden goblet which had a beautiful blue fire floating on its surface. "Aoi honno." I whispered to myself.  
>Strong. Flickering. Astonishing blue fire.<br>I felt drawn to it. (just like the atmosphere of the green table) Apparently Yukio did too; as I saw his pretty bluish-green eyes shine in childish excitement. Did I just think Yukio`s eyes were pretty?  
>We both zoned out all the chatter around us focusing only on the blue beauty of the flames. Even when the crowd started loudly booing at something our eyes were fixed only on the fire. I wanted to control it, to make it dance to my will, to obey my every command and leave nothing in it's wake but ashes and dust, to make it burn fiercer and stronger than any fire before. But fortunately the nightly ceiling started to form a nasty storm of lightning and rain. Someone near the entrance shot a white bolt from his wand and the stormy sky calmed down, regaining its peaceful form.<br>We looked at the newcomer and saw a man who resembled Nehaus- sensei an awful lot. Only his eye. Such a creepy sight if you ask me.  
>I bumped Yukio in the side. "Hey, don`t you think the freak looks like Nehaus-sensei?" He looked at the man in question and snickered softly.<br>"Please welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Alastor Moody." Announced silver beard. As he did, a black haired man dressed in dark robes jammed the tip of a knife in the table and cursed under his breath with a hiss: "Damn it!" After the action he started pouting like a little child that had got grounded for staying out too late. The green lady placed a soothing hand on the man's back and said: "Maybe next time."  
>"I like him." I announced to my twin. Yukio looked at the dark person and smiled. "That`s Severus Snape – the head of the Slytherin house as well as the potions teacher."<br>"He`s cool."

"Ah, you like him now, but wait `till he starts teaching. He hates Gryffindor with a passion." Maybe I should have listened to my instinct and gone to the green table. Oh well, what`s done is done.  
>"So, you`re the exchange students from Japan?" I looked at the dark haired, four-eyed boy.<br>"Nani?" I turned my gaze to Yukio, who looked at me and sighed. Then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a dark bracelet, and put it on my wrist. I felt a cool breeze and something in me changed.  
>"What is that?"<br>"It`s a magically enchanted bracelet that lets you understand and speak in English Nii-san."  
>"Ehhh? Hontōni, sankyou!"<br>"Hello, do you hear me?" The boy spoke again. " Oh, sorry. I just zoned out for some time, so who are you?"  
>"I`m Harry Potter." He stretched out his hand to me for some odd reason. I stared at the offered hand for a couple of seconds not getting what he meant by the gesture. "Okumura Rin." I bowed my head slightly. Now was the boys time to stare at me and so he lowered his outstretched hand.<br>"Harry, it`s polite to bow to a Japanese person in a greeting not shake hands." Stated a bushy, brown haired girl sitting next to Harry.  
>Wait she looks like that…Oh, Hell no! That ** is in my house? No scratch that, I want to go to the green table with that cool professor, and that familiar atmosphere.<br>"You do it like this." The stupid ** bowed too low – in a 45-degree angle. She then straightened out again and said: "Right?"  
>I just stared at her baffled. Yukio stared at her too, and then turned his gaze to me. "Nii-san, did you do something?"<br>"No!" I tried hard to figure things out. Wasn`t the ** supposed to be smart?  
>"Are you apologizing to my brother or something?" Yukio asked not understanding her actions as well.<br>"I was merely greeting him." She said in a snobbish know it all way.  
>"Onna, you bowed too low. When you greet someone you bow at a 15 degree angle not 45. I`m neither that important nor do you want to apologize or ask me a favor, now do you?" I explained grinning at Yukio who looked a bit amazed. Take that little brother, I do know some minor things of my culture.<br>"Oh, well then… I`m sorry." She bowed again, and once again it was wrong. `Jeez, if you can`t do it then don`t. ` I thought bitterly.  
>"Maybe just say I`m sorry like a normal person, since it`s clearly noticeable that you don`t know what you`re doing." She looked offended.<br>"Nii-san! I`m sorry for my brother, he`s just an idiot. Ne, nii-san?" I glared at Yuki a bit hurt and he glared back. "I didn`t do anything."  
>"Yes you did, you offended her."<br>"You think I care? Like HELL!"

"Apologize!"

"No! If she doesn`t know how to do it then she shouldn`t. It`s like she`s mocking our culture." I spat back.  
>"Nii-san, apologize."<p>

"No!"

"Nii-san." Yukio`s pupils started to redden. Not good. "Jeez, fine I`ll apologize." I turned to the teens in front of us. "Listen…" she looked at me all mighty and powerful. OK, now there is no way I`ll say sorry to the **. Yukio punched my side. "And do it properly."  
>"Nani? Anata wa boku ni kitai suru koto wa dekimasen..." (What, you can`t expect me to…)<br>"Rin." God, Yukio can be so frightening from time to time, especially in "that" mood. Man why the ** do I have to do it? I stepped out of my seat and stood opposite to her. She looked confused. Everyone was staring at me. `Oh please Yukio don`t make me do it, have some humanity… Oh right, I forgot you don`t have one.  
>Yukio looked pleased with himself, damn four-eyed spot-face!<br>I bowed at a 90 degree angle and said: " Mōshiwakearimasen."(I`m sorry.) I felt my cheeks redden and my tail became stiff under the white shirt I was wearing. Slowly lifting my head I glared daggers at my brother. `You`re so going to regret it my dear brother, just you wait! `  
>"Why did you do that?" Asked Harry once I seated myself. " `Cause that dickhead of a brother is nothing more than a demon!"<br>"Oh look who's talking!"  
>"Are you offending me yonme (four-eyes)?"<br>"Well compared to you I don`t look like one."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"YEAH. I`m not the one who has a punk hair cut, and I don`t pick fights with everyone that ** me off!"  
>"Hey, I dropped that act a long time ago."<br>"Mmhmm." He snorted loudly." Yesterday you fought Sugurou-san just because he ate your Takuyaki."  
>"I wanted it and he took it even though I told him not to, and then he ate it!"<br>We started to argue louder and fiercer. When Yukio started to shout at me `bout Shiro`s death, I lost control and punched him in the face, as a result he flew backwards crushing in the staff table.  
>"Damareeeeeee!" I shouted. The blue fire on the goblet shot up and all the other lit ones exploded in blue flames.<br>Anger filled my mind. I wanted to tear something apart, to kill, to see life leave someone's eyes, to spill guts, to create bloodshed and see the pretty, pretty colored liquid drop from my hands. I wanted to kill, and kill, and kill…  
>No no no no no no… I can`t, I won`t. Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts.<br>I banged my head. `I HAVE TO GET OUT! ` I screamed in my head and ran out the window dashing into the forest.

**A/N. Once again I`m sorry! (here`s a bunny**

**()_()  
>V(='.'=)V<br>l(")(")l**

**Please support the bunny.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio's POV

I saw blue sparks started emitting from Rin. This wasn't good.

Rin couldn't go berserk now and risk the chance of hurting someone, I couldn't let that happen. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned father's death? I knew I still blamed him for what happened, but Satan taking over me didn't help to ease my hatred. It only made things worse. I started to regret beginning that stupid argument as I saw nii-san's pupils redden and his canines growing.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Father's death wasn…" At this point I flew backwards, crushing in the staff-table and felt my cheek sting in pain.

The impact with the wooden table made my head spin and I felt dizzy. My eyelids started to drop. I must have hit my head.

The last thing I saw was blue flames exploding from the lit candles and torches, and my brother running away - tearing through the window. "Nii-san…" Was all I managed to say, before everything turned black.

When I woke up, I found myself in, what seemed like, a hospital bed. White sheets, white walls, white covers… Yup, definitely a hospital.

I tried to get in a sitting position, but it was harder then I thought.

My ribcage was hurting like crazy. It felt, as if, I was being stabbed in my side over and over, and over again, every time I tried to move. With a lot of effort and a bit of squinting I managed to get in a comfortable sitting position.

I looked around the room. White beds were lined up in a row, opposite and next to me on both sides. Judging by the placement, I was somewhere in the middle. Rin was nowhere to be found. I hope he's, from the looks of it he needed to calm down. I think he'll be gone for 2-3 days, maybe less.

Taking one last look at my surroundings I decided to take a nap.

I was woken by small shuffling noises. Opening my eyes I saw nothing but darkness. The moon was shining through the windows, dark clouds surrounding it. Wind blew softly through the trees and a cool breeze came through a small open window.

I wanted to sit up but my ribs wouldn't allow it, sending a jolt of pain through my body. Although I have to admit it wasn't as painful as a few hours ago. Guess I'm becoming more and more like a demon, with that fast healing ability.

I looked from side to side, searching for the source of the noise.

In a dark corner of the room I saw a blue light moving closer and closer. When the light got close enough I saw my big brother.

Rin was emitting blue flames in his usual demonic form: long elf like ears, two blue flames floating above his head like horns, sharp animal like teethe, bright-blue eyes with red pupils and the tip of his tale sprouting a large, blue fire. His sword was covered in red stains, some of the dark liquid dripping on the floor.

Nii-san was getting nearer to my bed. I felt fear running throughout me. Is he going to kill me? Rin was inches away from my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut faking sleep. His footsteps stopped. Not daring to open my eyes I listened to Rin's movements. Hearing the swishing of Komaken Kurikara my body tensed, but as I felt the sword being sheathed back in its case, I relaxed.

The warmth of the flames died down leaving just the cool wind, which found its way under my covers. It felt really cold compared to the light autumn breezes in True Cross so I shivered lightly. Apparently Rin saw my movement as he lit my body in soft, warm, blue flames. I felt the fire warming me and started to get sleepy.

As my eyelids shut to a soothing, calm darkness I felt Rin's cool lips brush against my pale forehead. "Oyasumi, nii-san." He said softly laying his head on my right arm.

Even in sleep the flames never left my body.

The next morning I woke up to light shaking. I slowly opened my eyes hoping to see Rin's grinning face, but instead I saw a lady dressed like a nurse.

"Did you sleep well dear?" she asked her voice as soft as a mothers. I nodded my head and slowly sat up. Surprisingly I felt no pain, guess my ribcage had healed through the night. "No, no, no, no, don't get up yet, you still have some broken ribs!"

"I'm fine. Actually it doesn't hurt anymore." I smiled awkwardly.

"Doesn't hurt? My dear boy, do you have a concussion that bump on your head must have made you delusional. " She checked my body and a surprised expression appeared on her face. Something between confusion and exasperation. "I could have sworn that yesterday you had 6 broken ribs and a crack in your skull."

I smiled hearing about my ribs. Oh the irony. Just like my father when Rin went berserk in kindergarten. "What can I say, I'm a fast healer.

"Indeed you are dear boy, indeed you are." I looked around the room to find Rin but he was nowhere to be seen.

"So can I go to class?"

"Not today dear. I can't let you out of the hospital wing just yet, you haven't completely recovered."

"But I feel just fine."

"I'm sorry dear, maybe tomorrow."

"But I can walk, and my bones aren't broken anymore, I don't have a concussion and my health is just fine." I started arguing, being just as stubborn as my brother.

"Yet, you still haven't recovered." Her tone was getting angrier.

"I have completely recovered and feel just peachy."

BAM! The door swung open, revealing a grinning Rin. A dark shoulder bag was on his shoulder, the Kurikara neatly on his left and Kuro in his arms; also he was carrying another bag.

"Ohayō otōto!" he exclaimed and walked towards me. Guess he had forgotten 'bout yesterday, better for both of us. I smiled at him: "Ohayō nii-san."

"Na, genki yo?" He placed the second bag on my hospital bed. I stared at the dark object in front of me. Is Rin really telling me to go to lessons?

"Nii-san, I'm sorry, but this lady won't let me." Nii-san just looked at me, smirking.

"No prob, she'll let you." He walked towards the nurse with a smug smile. "Excuse me, can my brother go to lessons today?"

"Why yes, of course, my dear, he doen't seem to have any more injuries and his body has already healed, so I don't see why he couldn't!"

"Really, he can?"

"Yes, yes. Now off you go and study hard. Although there is the Triwizard Tournament's first competition in a few weeks, that doesn't stop you from attending lessons." She nudged my brother forward to help me get ready for lessons. Now that was a surprise. As soon as the nurse was gone, I looked at Rin. "How did you do that? She wouldn't let me even go to the hall for breakfast, or even walk! How come you talked to her and she just agreed?"

"Isn't that cool? OK, so first…you remember that fight we had yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to apologize for hitting you, I just lost control and... things got out of hand. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" he looked at me, concerned.

"Don't worry; it wasn't your fault, although you did break some of my bones." We finished preparing and proceeded to go to the Great hall to get some breakfast.

"Really, I'm sorry he he." I opened the door. "So, what exactly did you do to convince her to let me go?"

"Well, yesterday I ran in that creepy forest to calm down, and whenever I came in contact with some sort'a weird creature, I killed it." He looked at the floor. That would explain the blood on his blade last night.

"And after a lot of bloodshed I managed to calm down. I was going back to the castle, but met that really ginormous person. He asked me what I was doing in the forest, I kept my mouth shut, secretly hoping he would go away, but then he saw my blade and I guess he recognized the blood on my blade that came from those horse-man things and these horses with horns. He pointed his umbrella at me and I was totally confused and told him to leave me alone, he just agreed and let me go, and then I told him to forget about this incident and he just said 'yes, yes of course, no prob' lad' and went back to his hut."

"So, what you are saying is that you can make people do whatever you like?"

"Yeah, pretty much! Aint that cool?"

"I guess we could work with that, just: no using this power to get higher grades or to skip school, no flames when you get pissed, no swearing, absolutely no fighting and no bringing demons inside the school."

"Ok, sure, but can I use that power to get higher grades, skip school, can I burst into flames, swear, fight and bring demons inside the school?"

"Of course nii-san, whatever you like!" Wait what!? I didn't say that!

"Rin," I said warningly.

"Ha ha ha ha, sorry, I couldn't resist! It seems it's harder to control demons than humans." We sat down next to Harry, who was talking to a boy with red hair and freckles.

"Sup Harry!" Rin immediately greeted the dark haired boy.

"Oh, hi… Rin?"

"'S my name!"

"And how are you Yukio? I thought you would have to stay in the hospital wing for a while." I looked at the green-eyed boy and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine and everything's healed."

"Really? Me and Hermione went to see if you're okay yesterday, it seemed like you were in a lot of pain."

"Oh, well, thank you for your concern."

"So, what's first? Potions, devi-devian-deviantations, transfiguration or something?" Rin interrupted fishing out his schedule from his pocket.

"I think defense against the dark arts. We call it DADA for short."

"DADA? Like dada, you know in my country it would sound like you're running."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the crows in our country say… umf!"

"Okay, let's talk about something else, shall we?" I interrupted my brother, before nonsense could come out of his mouth by covering it with my hand.

"Uh, sure ,why not. Do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it's a tournament where three wizarding schools compete against each other in three deadly challenges. Since it's really dangerous, this year they aren't allowing those less than 17 years old to compete."

"Sounds pretty serious."

"If you ask me, they're just afraid that younger wizards will win against the older ones, that's why they won't let us try. By the way, I'm Ron." The red-headed boy introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Ron, they bow to each other."

"Actually we shake hands too, but bowing is a custom. We usually o it to strangers and the elderly"

"Oh so now we're friends."

I smiled at the two boys in front of me. "You could say thaaaat." I screamed in pain. I can't believe it! Rin actually bit me with his damn demon teeth!

"Rin!"

"Stop interrupting me, I'm the older one here." The two wizards looked taken aback by nii-san's comment.

"What?" Rin asked, apparently irritated by the look on their faces.

"We… just… You're the older one!?" Typical. This happened every time we met someone who didn't know us, since Rin almost always acted more immature, people would mistake me for the older one. Or maybe it was just his height. Oh yeah, I loved rubbing in his face the fact that I'm taller, despite me being the younger.

"Yes, I'm the older one, got any problems, freckles?" There he goes again; giving every last person he knew a stupid nickname. What am I supposed to do with him?

As they continued talking, I started to look for something to eat. It would've been better if I could get some of nii-san's cooking, but I guessed that was out of question, since the meals were made for both of us. I decided to have some toast, boiled eggs, bacon (can't say no to that) and something that tasted like pumpkin. Is that pumpkin juice? I swallowed the liquid and a shudder ran through my body. Maybe I should stick with tea.

"Ew, what is that? Tastes like liquid pumpkin!" Rin exclaimed a disgusted look and a frown on his face. The two boys I now knew as Harry and Ron laughed. "That's because it is, Rin! It's pumpkin juice!"

"Oh God, how can you drink something like that? It's disgusting! That… that's just wrong man." I smirked a bit. I wouldn't admit it, but I actually liked when Rin made grimaces with his face, for example the frown reminded me of a frog, grins – of a pleased cat, while sleeping he looks so calm and is usually murmuring something about random things, like food, for example.

And when his tail swishes with irritation…

"What do you do with that pretty, blue fire?" Suddenly Rin broke my train of thoughts. His eyes were shining. So blue they were. I was feeling kind of jealous of his pure, blue eyes. The color of rain, the color of our flames, of the sky, of his favorite popsicles. Compared to his, my eyes were a mix between green and blue.

Impure.

"That's the Goblet of Fire," Ron explained. "Every student who's at least 17 years old puts a piece of paper with their name written on it in the fire." We both watched as one boy from Slytherin house walked over the Goblet and put his name in the fire. He stood there for a moment and when nothing happened, smiled and went back to his table, students there clapping and cheering.

"And why are they doing that?" I guess Rin wanted to know everything; he hated to be clueless of something. When we were about 10 or 11 years-old, he went to the local library and read everything about how babies were born. Of course, the next day he told everyone in our class 'bout his discovery and the teacher had to call our Father to school.

"Well, the Goblet will choose only one champion from each school, which suits this competition the best. It kind'a sorts them out. That's what I think at least."

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Harry asked my brunette brother.

"Why do you sort things? Can't you just make a group and fight together? You can't fight alone, ya know." Of course, and now he gets it. After hundreds of times after telling him that exorcists can't do things alone, he suddenly gets it. Oh brother of mine, you are so unique.

"Well, those are the rules, can't change them."

"Oh, I see. Your rules are stupid." He nodded, stuffed his mouth full of bacon and continued to stare at the Goblet and the participants putting their names in, with sheer disgust.


End file.
